


Things You Said

by Roriette



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Drabbles, Drama, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Sleeptalking, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriette/pseuds/Roriette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things you said when you thought I was asleep.<br/>Things you said after it was over.<br/>Things you said when you were drunk.<br/>Things you said when you were crying.<br/>Things you said that made me feel like shit.<br/>Things you said at the kitchen table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. snoozing.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from tumblr uwu
> 
> Thanks M-chan for the prompt!  
> P.S: advance apologies for very unedited work. but I hope you can enjoy...none...the...less... orz. thanks bruhs

 

_i. things you said when you thought i was asleep_

> * * *

“I want to sleep, Hide.”

“No, wait wait wait – “

Paying his partner no mind, Kaneki takes off the headphones and leans back with his legs crossed on his chair. It’s been hours. And hours. And a cycle of hours. He rubs his eyes tiredly, grumbling something like “We’ve been up for two days without sleep, please give me a break.”

He yawns, so wrecked that he doesn’t even attempt to cover his mouth. Ahh…all the blue light and flashing motions on the screen are dizzy and out of focus.

He can really use a couple of minutes to just…close…his…eyes…and…

“ – K-K-Kaneki, wake up, Ka-ne-ki! I’m gonna die, fuck. Kaneki, I’m begging you, stay awake!”

…sleep…yeah…that would be…nice –

“AHHHHHHHH! WE MADE IT!!!!”

Grimacing, Kaneki turns to the right, sliding his chair farther from the frantic blonde. His left ear hurts. His eyes hurt. Brain hurts. Everywhere hurts. “HideI’mreallytiredcanyoupleasekeepitdownforjustafewminutesoIcantakeaquicknap,” he mumbles, head pressed into the leather chair. “Promise…I’ll wake up…”

“Kaneki.” Hide’s voice suddenly turns deep – an entire octave lower deep. “You’re our team’s biggest asset – our  _healer_. Our pride and joy. The handsome bishounen priest who comes to save everyone’s ass at the last minute.” And then it reverts to normal, the kind of desperate-borderline-whining that he can’t ignore, “Please please please you gotta revive! For the team! For glory! For the first guild to clear sea dragon nest hell mode! KA-NE-KIII!”

He finds himself being shaken a couple of times, but he tunes it all out, thumping back against the seat with his eyes closed. Hide makes a dying rabbit noise, returning quickly to the game and resuming his rapid tapping. It feels like he’s somewhere between heaven and hell – purgatory. His mind activated yet numb, as if he shouldn’t be awake, but he is…? It’s a strange sort of zen.

“We’re so  _close_ , but how the hell we gonna make it without you, Kaneki? Oh –  _shit_ , almost died. Phew…”

There’s something calming about the tapping of the keyboard, the voices of the characters when they activate their attacks, and the buzzing serenity that confines the bedroom; all the white noise that makes it so comfortable and cozy. He breathes, and it probably seems like light snores to Hide, who thinks he’s already asleep.

Well…it’s not so bad, hearing Hide curse and all. Seems like he’s revived his character, the priest, and is playing in his place. _The job of a healer isn’t as easy as it looks, right_? Kaneki smiles to himself.

“Hey, ‘neki? You’re asleep, huh. So…oh fuck, one of our DPS died. Shit shit shit, thirteen lives –  _still?!_   Ah crap, I can’t get to everyone at once, guys. Why do priests move so damn  _slow_?”

 _Yeah. Now you know,_  Kaneki can’t help the triumphant remark. And people still blame healers for not getting to them in time.

“Um so…this button. Grand sigil?! Oh fuckity fuck fuck,  _I messed up_. Oooooh shit.”

Kaneki winces, peering through half-opened lids.  _Hide, idiot! You can’t use the sigil right before the sea dragon turns; you have to wait until it lands and is facing the tank!_

“Hey wait! We’re still alive! Wow, I’m good at this. Maybe you should think ‘bout retiring, eh? Oi, Kaneki?”

_Give it another thousand light years, maybe._

“So er…I’m kind of…running out of fuel soon. Gonna knock out after this run. It’s a good thing that I’m er – distracted, otherwise, I think…it’s kind of tough on me when you’re so defenseless. I mean! Shit…I can’t keep my eyes open. What was I saying?”

_What? Defenseless…?_

“I mean, forget what I said,” Hide groans, clicking on the mouse repeatedly. “It’s like, you’re sleeping away next to me, all softly and cutely-like?”

 _C-cute?!_  Kaneki flushes, mouth dropping open and eyes desperately clinging onto pseudo-sleep. _Hide, what are you –_

“That one Disney movie, what’s it called? Sleeping Booty and the Beast or whatever.”

_Sleeping Booty and the –_

“Huh…’neki. You’re awake?”

He finds himself looking at a wide-eyed Hide, whose dark circles have started to become a sort of permanent aesthetic to his ghostly, malnourished look of the typical teenage gamer. He imagines he himself doesn’t look any different, not since Hide’s got him addicted. “Um. Yeah. I’m…awake,” he replies awkwardly.

A look of  _shit-it’s-over_  dawns over Hide’s face.

“The Sleeping B-Booty or whatever, part,” Kaneki hurriedly corrects himself.

“And…before that?” Hide mumbles hesitantly.

Kaneki flicks his eyes to Hide’s screen, just to diffuse the tension between their strange staring contest. “If we’re the first guild to complete the SDN hell mode run, then I’ll tell you.”

Hide zips back to his computer without so much as another word.

Both of them are blushing. Hard.

* * *

“So…ahem…n-not to brag or anything, but we’re the first to finish the run.”

“…Congrats, Hide.”

“Thanks…”

…

“So, about before, um, that’s to say, when you were sleeping, did you hear – “

“Ithinkyou’recutetooHide!”

“…So um let’s pretend I have hearing problems – can you repeat it for me so I can be sure I didn’t hear wrong – “

“Hide, please shut up.” Kaneki decidedly pushes his lips to Hide’s and shuts his stumbling boyfriend up.


	2. say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompted by Jiichan. thanks brah ^w^

_ii. things you said when it was over_

* * *

 

The bed was rumpled; he was disheveled, and you were apologetic.

-

It took courage. A whole six months’ worth of it. But maybe you were just biding your time.

“Haha…” the humorless laugh escapes into the rain. You carry on home alone. The weather is a downpour, but it doesn’t feel like anything when you’re drowning in heartache. The city is bright yellow lights, windshield wipers at maximum speed, and people running left and right for cover under roofs and late night bars.

You don’t know why, but right now, the only urge you have is the reflex to laugh it off. Laugh it all off; laugh big and loud and in relief, and - and then, quiet into small, wavering breaths, and suddenly you’re not laughing at all.

But you’re not crying either.

Slow, downtrodden paths in the watery streets and the dim, evening lights, and you stand there, lost, wet, cold, tired, and the droplets running down your cheeks into your sodden clothes.

Empty.

-

"Hide…?"

His eyes searched you, and you gazed back at him. “I said we should stop.” Said it with a smile, and maybe you shouldn’t have been so cruel.

He opened his mouth, but then closed it, lips trembling slightly. He was in the midst of putting his clothes back on, shirt halfway buttoned and pants unbuckled. In the time you were together, you got to know his body well. You realized that his skin was softer, his little noises cuter, and his hugs warmer than your dreams. You realized a lot of things. And maybe you were more far more meticulous than you had the right to be.

You had him memorized, burned in your mind so you can never forget.

The way he felt when you had him.

"I want to end this, Kaneki."

Because someone had to say it, and it had to be you. Because Kaneki -

"…Okay."

Kaneki was too kind.

-

_"I got dumped."_

_"Huh? But she seemed really into you, Hide."_

_"Kaneki, you - …I told you before, didn’t I? Haha, did you forget about it already?"_

_"No. I - I’m just…I’m sorry. You said you - you l-loved me…but I’m sorry - "  
_

_"It’s okay, Kaneki. I’m not expecting anything, really. It’s just a little hard on me, that’s all. Don’t worry about it. I’m honestly fine."_

_"Hide - it’s okay. I mean, I’m okay with it. If you want me to. To c-comfort you. Until you find someone you really like."_

-

"I found someone I like." _Even more than you_.  

He looked surprised and happy. You wondered, in the back of your head, why you couldn’t find a hint of disappointment. Of sadness. Or anything, to let you know that at least he felt _something_. But there was nothing of the sort, and really…

The irony slipped into your smile.

You don’t know how you did it, smiling while the poison consumed your body. Who were you putting up a front for? For Kaneki? Or for yourself?

"So let’s not meet up like this again."

His eyes were wide, and you wanted to know what he was thinking. But you had to get out of there quick, before you turned back on your word and ended up capturing him in your arms, again. So you put on your brave face and turned toward the door. You usually left right after, anyway. This time was just the finale.

"Hide, wait!"

You could have left. _Should_ have left. But you wanted to hear him say it.

_I’m in love with you too!_

_Don’t leave me, Hide._

_I’ve always loved you._

But, somewhere in your heart, you had already conceded to the bittersweet defeat.

"Can we…still be friends?"

-

You were apologetic, he was disheveled; the bed was rumpled.

In reverse, it was still the same.


	3. stay with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks a-quatremains for the prompt ♥

_iii. things you said when you were drunk_

* * *

 

He thought he heard it wrong. But a second, quiet utter of “Mom…” from the man as he helped him to the sofa confirmed his suspicions.

No one was home yet in the four-man apartment complex, save for them. Kaneki maneuvered across the cluttered living room, stepping over glass bottles and beer cans, and managed to reach the kitchen counter without tripping.

College life was expectantly that - a jumble of lost and confused mess.

"Hide, we have bread. It’ll help you stabilize and feel better," he said, rummaging through the disorderly fridge. He frowned. Someone else’s convenience meal and bag of fruits were on his side of the fridge. He placed it back in their vicinity, which was, compared to his neat row of categorized food, something more or less a mini pigsty.

"Uhn," his roommate responded. “‘Kay."

Kaneki took out the bread and proceeded to boil a kettle of water. Hot water should help, too.

"Headache. Ouch."

He looked over at the blonde, who was sprawled out on the couch with his arm over his head. He was muttering intelligible things and making pained noises. It sounded pretty bad.

"Did you…drink a lot?" Kaneki asked.

They didn’t usually see each other because of their mismatched schedules. To be upfront, he still didn’t know the guy’s last name. Everyone just called him “Hide” anyway. He was never home, and when he was, he’d be holed up in his room with his headphones on and humming while doing homework.

It was a little weird, having to take care of a person he barely exchanged greetings with.

"Mhm…yeah. ‘orry, I promised to be good…but - " stopping midsentence, Hide turned over and hurled into the trashcan that he had consciously placed. "Blagh!"

Kaneki stepped over the mess on the floor, cringing. “A-are you all right?”

"Mmf…argh!"

Oh…that wasn’t a sight he wanted to see. He averted his eyes, handing a wet towel to the drunk Kamii student. They needed an air refresher; the stink of throw-up and beer was bad. Really bad.

It was a Saturday night, so maybe it was normal for students to be out and partying and whatnot, no matter how prestigious and scholarly the academic institution was. Maybe he was the strange one, for being home and alone, with his textbooks for company. Well, looking at his retching roommate, he felt a little better about himself.

"Here, hot water should help. I think it’s best you don’t eat anything, because it might induce vomiting." He nudged the trashcan to the side and placed the cup of water on the coffee table, unsure whether he should force the man to drink or not. Probably…not. "Um, and also, a cold towel…sorry, you look really drunk, so I’m going to help you with the remnants, if you don’t mind…?"

His roommate’s face was flushed and his breaths uneven, chest heaving from the throwup. He shook his head.

That was a sign of acceptance, right? Seemed like it was okay to help. It was his first time taking care of a drunkard, so he was careful. Kaneki kneeled down and used the wet towel to wipe off the particles of vomit and hints of spilled alcohol from Hide’s clothes. The mingle of weird smells made him a little nauseous.

He continued up from the man’s collar to his neck, and then his face, dabbing softly. Hide breathed, and he could feel the warm gust of air on his skin.

"Thanks. I’m…’rry, being an inconvenience…"

Kaneki was about to reply, when he saw a translucent trek slide down his face, vanishing into his blonde locks. At a loss, he stared. Was that -

What should he do?

Maybe go refresh the rag? He shouldn’t stay here, watching his roommate in a weak state. “I’ll be right back,” he announced. That was…a surprise. Hide always looked so cheery and bright; maybe he was just being carelessly judgmental. Everyone has their own problems, after all. Might be a break up or something. It wasn’t within his jurisdiction to intervene, either way.

"Try to lay on your side, and you will feel better," he advised, standing up. He had read that it was necessary for someone to look after an intoxicated person. He could continue reading in the living room, then. Nishio, who was rooming with Hide, could take care of him when he returned.

He was about to leave, when a grasp around his wrist stopped him.

"Don’t…please don’t leave me…" Hide was mumbling. "…Mom."

_Mom?_

Kaneki looked at the hand clasping his wrist, blushing.

"Sor’y, can you forgib…me?" he slurred. "Don’t leave me…dad - " coughing - "there’s a car coming, mom…watch…out…" The wrinkles between his frowning brows, the taut line of his stressed lips, and the constant movements beneath his closed eyelids - signs of a restless sleep, and a nightmare.

Kaneki sat down on the edge of the couch, the grip on his wrist still there, desperate and unrelenting even while the owner of it was asleep.

 _Aah_ …

"I’ll stay with you, Hide."


	4. so wrong; so lovely.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thanks ghostgrahmcracker13 for prompt   
> featuring Haise

_iv. things you said when you were crying_

* * *

 

The humidity rises, the summer heat dissipates, and the rain thuds and sways, pouring over the polluted metropolis without a care. It splashes against your clothes, orange jacket and jeans, and you’re hit with a face full of raindrops. You forgot to bring an umbrella.

"What a shitty day.”

You missed the first train. The exhales of your exasperation fogs in the cold rain. The headphones you got for your birthday had stopped working. An ironic smile falls over your face; it’s so pathetic that it’s funny.

It’s a really, really shitty day.

You sit down on the bench and wait. People cross the tracks at the turn of the green light. You wonder where they’re going. To work? To school? To play? People-watching, a strange hobby out of curiosity and boredom, but you find yourself doing it subconsciously. Your fingers tap rhythmically on your knees, listening to a soundless beat - the beat of the rain as it descends from the grey sky, hitting the pavement.

Time passes, and then someone arrives to stand at the stoplight. You glance over, and the fall of the cold wet rain makes it difficult to see. But you notice that it’s a man with white hair and black roots, kind of like yours. Hey, it’s in style, right? He’s wearing some sort of fancy trench coat. Probably an office worker or detective. He doesn’t look at you, but you’re bored, so you keep looking at him.

It’s been almost forty minutes; misery needs company. And if that’s your excuse other than  _he’s kind of cute_ , then who’s to say it isn’t more believable?

There’s something captivating about the way the man stares off into the distance, that faraway look that makes you curious, the kind of lost and empty gaze that has you stopping yourself from asking  _Are you okay_?

It’s solidarity, loneliness, and darkness. That’s the aura the man gives off, as he stands, without an umbrella, at the stoplight. Cold, drenched in rain, and unmoving. What’s he thinking about?

In the near distance, the sounds of the railroad coming alive. Thundering, roaring. The rumbles of the express train that doesn’t brake for the passengers until the end destination, the _click-clack_ of the wheels, the clanking of the couplings, and the ominous warning of the whistling horn signaling its arrival.

And then, you see it - the sudden movement of the man by the stoplight. You remember the neon red light, and the way he looks as if he’s been waiting for this for a long, long time.

And you know, as if fitting together a puzzle piece. He’s been waiting for this, hasn’t he? The end of the line - the end destination.

But -

You’re jumping up and running over to him, everything is a blur; you can’t explain it, can’t reason it, can’t help but the driving need to just - 

“Don’t do it!” 

You’re grabbing his arm and wrenching him backward, a mere centimeters away from his fatal collision with the freight train. Pulling him back, away, away from it all. Your heart running on high, threatening to jump out of your rib cage, and you’re sodden, hazy, but alert. You see red lights, rail tracks, and wide grey eyes.

“You shouldn’t do things like that,” you say, gasping for breath, hand on your knees with your back bent. You’ve been spending too much time on games; you really need to exercise more. “You’re gonna make everyone sad, you know. It’s kind of selfish to just throw it all away like that.”

“I’m…”

Looking down at your position, with you sprawled on top of the white-haired man, you flush and scramble off quickly. “S-sorry ‘bout that.”                            

“You didn’t have to save me,” he replies, taking your offered hand hesitantly, standing up. “I’m okay, ending it here like this. No one will be sad, so that’s why…it’s all right.”

You can’t comprehend those words, can’t possibly understand what it means to be so alone. You remember how ballistic your mom was when you told her you wanted to go to Tokyo for university, and had to move out of the house. You remember the proud grin your dad had on when you told him you got into Kamii. “When you come back, you better be a millionaire,” was what he said at the airport.

_No one will be sad?_

But that’s just -

“Not right.” How is that possible? “Even so, you have things to live for, right?” Your voice is loud, you’re shouting some sense into the man. Suicide isn’t the answer. It’s not. You were this close to witnessing someone end their life. It’s not the answer. You know, because -

“What’s there to live for when everyone that you care about is dead?” 

You look into those grey eyes, witness the water collecting in the corners, and the path they make down his cheeks. Just like the endless rain. The way he’s trying hard not to cry, and the way he fails, as he breaks into sobs. Head hung, hair disheveled, and pressed coat dirtied. Raw, strangled noises, as he tries to breathe.

“They’re all dead. And yet, I’m still…alive?” he hiccups, and the broken look in his eyes kills you. “What’s the  _point_?”

The rain falls; you hear its beat, it beats uneven like the pulse in your neck.

He raises his hand and brushes the brown speckles of dirt off his chin. “Please don’t stop me when the next train comes. And…thank you.” He smiles.

But you can hear the rumbles of the next express train, click-clacking in the distance, and you’re not ready to let go of this person’s hand.

“Sorry.” Your apology gets smothered by the racing force of the train.

You hold this pitiful stranger in your arms. Wrap yourself around him tight, locking him in place even as he struggles. Hold down until the last car passes, and the stoplight turns green. Until the train vanishes, the rain stops, and the sun comes out of hiding.

And when the sun finally breaks the grey clouds, and the daisies on the roadside smile up at the sky, it’s not so much a shitty day anymore.

“I think you have a lot to live for. And if not…add me to the list?” 

Yeah, that sounds pretty cheesy, but you’re grinning like an idiot in spite of it all.

And you hear it in the sudden laugh, the raspy chuckle from the suicidal man that maybe there’s hope after all.

“Haha. Maybe you’re right.”


	5. soon we'll depart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks kendruh bro for the prompt (っ◕◡◕)っ

_v. things you said that made me feel like shit_

* * *

It’s just the two of them at the airport, a simple send-off with wistful goodbyes and last share of laughs until the landing. Touka can’t make it because of exams. Nishiki has a late night shift at his bartender job; Kimi’s stuck with him. Hide’s the only one who made it.

“So, Germany?” 

“Yeah.” The wheels of his baggage roll along the waxed floor of Narita International Airport. 

“That’s pretty far. You could have told me earlier, y’kn - “

“Why does it matter if I told you or not?” A second after the outburst, and people staring and whispering to each other, Kaneki turns back around, face steaming red with embarrassment. Hurt. It’s evident in his voice. Contused, aching, and unbearable. “You said I’ll be fine even without you, didn’t you?”

_Didn’t you?_

“Wait, that wasn’t - “

He doesn’t bother to listen, quickening up his pace, the wheels rolling rapidly as he almost stomps - which he never does. It’s against the etiquette of a wealthy family to move like a ‘savage.’ So he doesn’t stomp, but he walks fast. Extremely fast so that even Hide, with his soccer and sporty skills, has to produce some sort of effort to keep up.

“Wait, _Kaneki_. Hold on a sec, will ya?”

He ignores the plea, furiously striding to the escalator and dragging the heavy baggage onto the motor staircase with a loud _thump_. Hide steps up behind him.

“I didn’t think you’d actually take me seriously, though…”

_Why don’t you dig yourself a bigger hole?_

It’s so pathetic. He doesn’t really know why he’s reacting so dramatically. But he can’t help it; he’s consumed by this suffocating feeling of…abandonment? It’s as if…they’re getting further and further…and further apart.

“You said that I’ll forget you once I leave Tokyo.” He steps off the escalator.  “That I’d fall in love with a hot babe with big boobs and long legs from a foreign country and move there.” Walking swiftly. “And that I’ll be happy, with or without you.” 

The things Hide says, sometimes, are hurtful.

Because he does it so nonchalantly, as if everything’s a joke. And he can’t shake it off. How can he? It’s hard for him, for someone emotionally sensitive like him, to just sit back and not be affected.

_“You’ll be fine. You’re doing great already, right? Even if we’re best bros, we’re not always going to be together. See, you’re on a date with Rize, and I’m going out with Yori. You’ll be happy, with or without me.”_

“That’s because you always look happier when you’re with someone else.”

Because the things that he says jokingly are never just jokes. They’re truths, disguised in a way that can be brushed off so that neither of them gets hurt. They’re like daggers hidden under the pillow.

The silence that transpires is one that’s awkward, strained, and smothering, like the tension in their exhausted friendship.

“Is that…really what you think, Hide?” he asks. In front of him is the check-in point. Once he goes through the inspection, they won’t be able to see each other for a year.

Instead of the happy and positive send-off he was expecting, this is what he gets. He shouldn’t have let his feelings get a hold of him. But now, it’s too late.

Much too late.

“I’ll text you. So don’t leave me hanging.” Hide grins. 

_Don’t ignore me. You’re not taking me seriously. Why are you always so calm? Do you really care?_ “Do you really think that I’ll be fine without you?” _Don’t cry you can’t cry not in front of everyone especially not in front of Hide, don’t don’t don’t -_

“I can’t answer that for you, y’know.” Hide takes the luggage from him and lifts it onto the baggage cart. “When I said that to you, I was upset. I was…pathetic and lonely. I didn’t mean to, but I couldn’t help it either,” he admits sullenly, quiet under his breath. “You couldn’t leave your girlfriend alone at the movies. Well, it was probably more fun than watching the wrestling tournament with me. I don’t have a right to be upset. Sorry, ‘neki.”

“Hide…” 

_It’s my fault._

All of it.

“Kaneki, you’re gonna miss the plane. C’mon, let’s go.”

Unfair. It’s totally unfair. Everything is -

“Not your fault. Don’t think like that, Kaneki. You’re just gonna bring your EQ to the negatives.” Hide smiles, patting his head and mussing it up in all kinds of weird directions. “And it’s bad enough, already, so let’s not do that.”

“I’m sorry, Hide. I’m sorry,” he repeats, and now he’s really pathetic, because there’s guilty snot running down his nose and tears streaking his cheeks. In front of everyone in the airport. “I’m a - “ hiccup - “horrible frie - “ another one - “end. I don’t deserve -” sniff - “a friend like you.”

“No you’re not. I’m horrible, too. We’re both horrible, equally rotten eggs, so there.” Hide laughs, bringing him into a warm hug. “Don’t forget me, okay?” 

It’s very warm.

“Of course not, Hide. Don’t forget me, either. Please.”

Hide grins, and he smiles.

It’s a sappy farewell, after all.

But it’s not so bad, because they’ll see each other again. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an excerpt from From You to Me. ((that hasn't been written yet))


	6. sunlit spring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alt: season 2 ends, the shooting’s finished, and all the actors went back home.  
> p.s: good feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> req by anon. Thank you for the prompt!

_vi. things you said at the kitchen table_

* * *

 

"Black. I think black sounds good.”

Kaneki hesitates, hands still, the spoonful of sugar stopped at the rim of the cup. Black?

“It’s okay. I just wanna see what all the fuss’s about; how you ‘ghouls’ can drink that bitter thing, and stuff like that.”

“Just don’t throw it up like you did last time, Hide,” he says, pouring the sugar back into the container, laughing quietly when he hears the indignant splutter from behind.

“I  _didn’t_.”

“Yeah, you did. All over the floor - do you have any idea what a  _shitty ass time_  I had cleaning your expelled intestine-touched vomit?” Nishiki’s gritty tone seethes through the laptop speakers, placed on the kitchen counter beside Kaneki. He keeps looking left and right, scowling in the maximized Skype video chat. “Hey, one of you dipshits do something about the screen. Where am I supposed to look? Why’d you call me out of nowhere if all I’m doing is looking at a damn table?”

“Aww, I already apologized for that, Nishiki-senpai. By the way, is Touka-chan there?” Hide grins, moving around the table and coming into view. “Ehhh? Is it just me or is Nishiki-senpai much shorter than I remembered?!”

“Hide, stop,” Kaneki splutters, but ends up biting back an inappropriate giggle at the hiss of “Oh yeah? Why don’t I shove my foot up your entire ass, you  _presumptuous damn_   _brat_.”

“Oi, Nishi-idiot, you’re making a scene so shut up,” Touka’s annoyed voice cuts through the background noise, and she appears, shoving Nishiki’s face away from the camera of their laptop. Seems like they’re in a little cafe in Tokyo.

“Touka-chan!” Kaneki instantly smiles, popping into the screen with his hands wet and soapy from dishwashing. “How’s everything? Ah, did you talk to the director?”

“Sup, Touka!” Hide puts his arm over Kaneki and shoots a peace sign at the camera, grinning. “We’re in NYC! New York, New York! It’s hella nice over here, haha you should visit when you get off. Everything’s tall and flashy, like going down the runway everyday. It’s kind of a Tokyo v2, if you think about it. Oh yeah, how did it go with the director?”

Sipping away at a double chocolate and strawberry frappe, Touka furrows her brows. “What do you think.”

“He said that that was the way the story panned out, so it can’t be helped that all Touka did in the last three or so eps was run like she’s trying out for the handicapped Olympic - “ Nishiki gets interrupted by a cake-splattered hand wiping down his face. “What the fuck!”

“Eat that, glasses,” Touka growls.

“At least I was paid for my actual job.” 

“Huh, you call  _that_  a job? You wanna say that again?”

“Haha, it seems like we’re disturbing you guys, so let’s catch up another time,” Hide says, quickly before they start up another fight. But it’s too late; they’re throwing insults back and forth loud enough that the manager’s called over to their table. “Too late, bye Touka and Nishi-senpai!” He hovers over the end call, lingers until he sees the manager threaten to kick them out of the cafe, and then presses the button, chuckling.

“They’re the same as usual, huh,” Kaneki remarks, smiling. The clean dishes lay on the drying rack, and the smell of black coffee lingers in the air. The apartment’s open window breathes in the fresh spring, curtains fluttering. He brings the tray of tea to the kitchen table and sits down. 

“Yeah. That’s good.” Hide leans over the back of his chair. “Hey, Kaneki.” His fingers toy with the ends of his black locks, and it feels good, relaxing. Kaneki hums, sipping at the coffee.

“Were you crying?”

He chokes, spewing out black liquid. “Wha - “

“Are you okay, man? Haha, don’t scare me like that.”

“I-I’m fine.” Calming down, Kaneki grabs a napkin and wipes down the mess, and himself. Face red and burning. Oh god…

“Like, maybe it’s just me, but during the shooting, when you were holding me, you know, that scene. Unless you were crying cause I was too heavy, and you had to do it for three hours, but…to me, you really looked like you were crying.” Hide’s chin rests on the top of his head, arms coming around the chair, crossing his neck, and hands wrapping around his, fingers intertwining.

Just as warm as the sunlit spring outside of the windows.

And maybe it’s okay to let him know the truth. It’s Hide, after all.

“S-sorry, I couldn’t…help it.”  _Because you were bloody and dirtied, and you really looked dead._

A small, satisfied chuckle and nose nuzzling into his hair, Hide kisses his crown, whispering, “It was cute.”

Blushing hard, Kaneki moves away from the warm cage of Hide’s arms and shoots him an indignant look, lips jutting into a pout. “I was really sad, you know.”

Hide grins. “Yeah, that’s why it was really cute.”

 _What_. “I don’t see why - “ Kaneki stops midsentence, Hide’s lips pressed against his.

As warm as the sunlit spring.

“How do you think they’re gonna do a third season if I’m dead?”

“I don’t know,” Kaneki mumbles, hiding his steaming face with his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I answered all the prompts, but I do have another minific prompted by someone else that I never posted on Ao3. Even though it doesn't fit this theme, if anyone does want to read it, just let me know and I'll upload it.  
> Otherwise, the miniseries ends here. Thank you for reading! uwu


End file.
